A Ride to Remember
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: Jack Frost is a racing prodigy on the run from his family. When he and his horse are injured, he's rescued by a mysterious cowboy and taken to Shadow Ranch. Once they're both healed, he has a decision to make: should he stay with his cowboy? Or should he keep running? Co-written with Jarjarblinx1. Rated M for later chapters. BlackIce AU.


**This lovely story was co-written with my partner Jarjarblinx1. If you haven't heard of her...well, now you have! And you should go check out some of her work on her fanfiction page :) She also has a BlackIce Vampire story that we co-write together over on her account, and it's great, if I do say so myself. This story is all about horses, cowboys, racing, and romance.**

**Let me explain the rating. This is going to be rated M just in case. If you've read any of our stories before (An Unexpected Shade of Love, Another Unexpected Shade of Love, Love to Transcend Time, and The Parameter of the Puppeteer) then you will be well aware that we loves our smut. Smut, smut, and more smut for days.**

**With this story, I'm going to try a little something different. If you've noticed in our other stories, a lot of the time there's a very visible point where the main story ends and then we just continue on with lots of not story related smut and fluff. With this story there will be a very definitive ending to the main plot, and up until that point I will do my best to edit out the smut so it will be barely over a T rating. I will make a very _obvious_ and _clear_ authors note when the main plot has ended. This entire story HAS ALREADY BEEN COMPLETELY WRITTEN OUT SO DO NOT PANIC. After the end of the main plot, I'll let you guys know. And then everything after that will be random fluff and smut and they're general lives after the plot ends. Make sense? :) Good.**

**Now, without further adieu...A Ride to Remember.**

ZZ

"Pull back on the reins, Overland! You won't be able to control her!"

"Maybe I don't want to control her. She knows how to run on her own, and that's why I win and you're just some washed up loser," Jack growled under his breath before doing as he was told. He pasted on a fake smile and turned towards his trainer. "Better?"

"I hate your smart mouth, Overland. If you didn't need me, I wouldn't be here, 'washed up loser' that I am."

"I _don't _need you. My parents are just greedy and insist on doing every little thing possible to make sure there is absolutely no chance that I lose."

"If you didn't need me, Overland, you wouldn't be here chatting away. You'd be in a big house with all your famous jockey friends. You're not, so shut up and no more smart talk."

"When was the last time you even raced? Too many years ago to count? Were they still banning magic during racing? Or was it before magic even existed?" Jack rolled his eyes before turning Blizzard away and setting her off on another lap with a click of his tongue.

"At least racing was honest then! Jockies had respect for their trainers!"

_Jockies give respect to their trainers when their trainers deserve it. Not when they're just some money-grubbing ass who only drills things I already know into my head so they can get a fat check from my parents_. Jack lifted himself into a perfect riding position, loving the feel of the wind in his hair. He could feel the ground pounding beneath Blizzard's hooves, taking a beating from the mare's unrivaled strength. His magic reached out to his companion's, the two intertwining until they became one, and they fed from each other through that connection. They loved each other through that link.

Blizzard had been the first and only horse he had ever gotten. From the first moment Jack touched her snout and she bumped him back lovingly, he just knew that what they had was special. The pure white mare had been there for Jack when nobody else was. When his parents took him out of school and away from his friends so that he could train more intensely, he took her out for a soul-relieving run. When they made it clear that he was only racing for their own greed, he spent a week sleeping with Blizzard in her stall at night. After losing every friend he had ever had, this beautiful horse had made up for all of them. Jack knew he would do anything to keep her safe, but of course he hoped he never had to.

"Jackie! Yoo hoo! Jackie, baby!" A tall, thin woman waved from behind the fence. She looked like she belonged on the cover of a Vogue magazine rather than on a racetrack. A large leopard print hat kept her face well covered from the sun. Her skin was pale like Jack's, and she had the same brown hair as him. "Jackie!"

Jack frowned, but he finished his lap before pulling up next to her with a sigh. "Yes, Mother?"

"Don't frown, Jackie. It'll give you wrinkles." She sniffed. "You have another race, baby. Not a very large one, but the purse is large enough to please your father."

"Wouldn't want that, now would we? Don't want the press to see me with wrinkles," he answered sarcastically. "And how big is the prize for this one? Just a measly hundred thousand? Or is it less?" Jack scowled inwardly, loathing his parents' obsession with money and how there was never enough for them.

She got a look of horror on her face, her green eyes widening. "Jackie! You're only eighteen years old, baby! With wrinkles, no girl would take you!" She covered her nose to prevent dust from getting in. "And it's two hundred fifty thousand. Your father assures me that there's only ten runners, so you have a good chance."

"'Good'? Really? By the count of the millions of dollars I've made you two, it's obvious that I'm far better than just 'good,' Mother."

"You don't need to talk so, Jackie. It makes you sound common." She turned away, already growing bored with her son.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her back when she wasn't looking before turning Blizzard back to the track. "Come on, girl. Let's get a couple more good laps in and then I'll treat you to your favorite snack." He patted the side of her neck affectionately before the horse suddenly took off running as if reading his mind.

ZZ

"Overland! Didn't think I'd see you here!" Jamie Bennett plopped down on the bench next to his fellow jockey. "Hell, I was hoping you'd skip. Give the rest of us a chance!"

"Skip? And miss out on the chance to kick your ass yet again? Not a chance." He looked over at the other jockey. The brunette was as close to a human friend as he had ever gotten. That is, if you counted racing each other and teasing about races a friendship.

"I almost had you beat last time, Overland! I was only two lengths behind you. I'm getting better. Might even beat you this time!" Jamie looked up, waving to another jockey. "North! I won the bet! Overland did make it!" A Russian-accented voice cursed.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me you're talking about that race I was sick. I was taking it easy that day. Of course you were somewhat close to me." He grinned at the other jockey.

"Sure, sure. My employers have upgraded my horse this race. He's bigger and faster than your little mare." Jamie smiled back at Jack, a challenge in the gesture.

"You wish," Jack scoffed. "No horse out there can beat Blizzard."

"My Daredevil can. I'd bet my year's wages on it."

"I'd say 'put your money where your mouth's at'...but I'm already going to be winning the prize money. I wouldn't want you to be completely broke. A boy's got to eat somehow, right?" He gave the brunette a hearty pat on the shoulder before getting up and heading to the stalls to see his horse.

"Scared by a little bet? I mean it. You win, you get my wages. If I win...I get her." Jamie leaned against the side of the stall, pointing his thumb to the white mare.

Jack turned to look at him with a growl, his eyes narrowing. "If you're so sure she's going to lose, why would you want her?"

Jamie shrugged. "Because, if she loses, then that means she needs a better rider. Namely, me." He smirked, delighted at Jack's reaction.

"What are you getting at, Bennett? You know that I'm better than you. I've won races you couldn't even hope to make it in to. You planning to cheat today? You that desperate to win?"

"I know I'm good. The question is, are you?"

"You know what? I can't stand the thought of taking your money. I hate money and what it does to people. But for you? For you, I'll make a special exception. I'm going to love beating your ass today and leaving you so far in my dust that you won't even be able to hear every last one of your measly pennies clinking in my pocket. See you on the track, Bennett."

"I look forward to taking Blizzard, Overland." Jamie chuckled, moving arrogantly down the row of stalls towards his own horse.

Jack growled under his breath before going into Blizzard's stall. The mare was stomping around nervously, feeling the crackling tension around her rider. "Shhh. Shhhh, Blizz. Don't worry about it." He pulled her head down and pressed his own forehead against her rather large one as he soothingly stroked her snout. "Let's just focus on kicking that loser's ass, okay?" He gave a small smile when she snorted in agreement.

"Overland! Move your ass and tack her up!" The voice of Jack's trainer filled the stall as the big man shot daggers at Jack's back.

"How about you go find something useful to do instead of bothering me? I'll tack her when we're both well and ready for it." He had to resist flipping the man off.

"Considering how slow you're moving, I am being useful. Hurry it up! You've got fifteen minutes before mounting time."

"And? I can get her ready in five. So fuck off, already." Jack turned around, closing the top gate to the stall and effectively shutting out his 'trainer.'

"You better be done in five minutes, Overland, or I'll whip you down the length of this barn." The man's voice was muffled through the wood, but the irritation and threat was clear.

Jack rolled his eyes yet again, turning back to his horse with a sigh. "I guess it's show time, Blizzy. Let's do this." The jockey was true to his word, having Blizzard ready in four minutes and already leading her out of the stalls.

Time seemed to stand still before the announcement rang out over the crowd and the jockies. "Riders, mount your horses!"

ZZ

"A photo finish?!" Marcus Overland threw the paper down on the table, his blue eyes blazing at his son. "A photo fucking finish? Is that all you're good for nowadays?"

"Well, what else do you want from me? I won, didn't I? I even got you bonus cash, so why the hell are you complaining?" Jack sagged back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest.

"I expect at least five lengths between you and the next guy! See him?" Marcus pointed to the picture. "This Jamie Bennett almost had you beat. I expect landslide wins!"

"He was that close to me because I let him be. I wanted to see that smug look be cleaned right off his face when he thought he might win. I wanted to see that bastard realize that he just lost everything."

Marcus stood up, reaching across the table to slap his son hard across the face. "You listen to me, my lad. You don't focus on personal vendettas. You focus on the finish line and nothing else! You got that?!"

Jack's body stiffened, and he outright glared at his father. "No." The younger man slowly stood up, rising over his father's height. "Last I checked I am the one up on that horse. I haven't lost a race yet, so how about you stop complaining about every damn detail of what I do and just shut up? I win you your damn money, and we all know that's the only reason you even pretend to care about me. I hate you. You hate me. We're even. So just leave me alone. I'll race for you all you damn well want, but don't pretend that you know a damn detail about what I fucking do out there." Jack stormed towards the door. "And while you're counting your precious money you should fire that idiot you hired to 'train' me. He's just a useless money grubber like yourself." He slammed the door behind him before running out to the stables to check on Blizzard.

"Don't you run from me!" Marcus followed his son, his face almost purple in anger. "You cowardly little shit, always running to this damn barn. I have a mind to sell that damn horse." He shot a glare towards the white mare, raising his hand to her when she tried to bite him.

Jack quickly pulled his horse's snout away before she could bite his father and set him off on yet another tangent. "You sell her, you'll lose your only form of income. Good luck feeding your greedy belly without the money I make you."

"Don't get smart with me, young man!" Marcus pushed Jack's face away roughly. "Riders who have photo finishes don't have the right to be smart asses." He took a look around the barn with a sneer of disdain on his face. "Since you like spending so much time out here, you can spend the day cleaning this pigsty. I want it spotless."

"Yes, father." Jack nodded his head before turning away to try and hide his smile. "Whatever you wish." He couldn't help but feel joy at his father's punishment. He'd rather live out here, if he could, without his mother's nagging. So being forced to clean and spend more time here wasn't much of a hardship for him.

"And I've fired that worthless trainer of yours. He promised me wins, not photo finishes. You'll meet the new one tomorrow." Marcus wiped a hand down his pants, brushing away some dirt. "Try and at least pretend not to be a worthless piece of shit."

Jack shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I'm just no good at hiding who I really am. Looks like I got more of Grandma Frost's spunk than you would have liked." He turned and went to gather his cleaning supplies.

"Don't mention that woman to me again!" Marcus grabbed Jack by the back of his neck and threw him against a stall door. He got close to the teen, pointing at his face. "You listen, and you listen good. There's a race in a few days. You train, and you win by five lengths at least or the horse goes. I'll send you to some boarding school in Switzerland, and your animal will be used for dog food! You hear me?!" He grabbed Jack's chin hard, forcing the boy to look at him. "You listen to your trainer and you win, or it's Switzerland and dog food for the both of you"

"What?! That's impossible! You know we need at least two weeks between races to recuperate! She's going to get hurt if you make her race again so soon!" Jack stared wide-eyed at his father, fear for his only friend clear in his fake brown eyes.

"You have three days, boy, before I want her out on that track and winning!" He pushed Jack down on the ground. "Five lengths, or else." He stomped towards the barn door, making sure to give a good kick to Blizzard's stall door. "I can't believe I'm putting this old nag into the Guardian Race. With the way you're running, you'll lose by five lengths." He grabbed the handle of the barn door and slammed it shut behind him.

Jack lay there on the floor for a few minutes in shock. He looked up when Blizzard stuck her head out of her stall and neighed at him worriedly. "Don't worry, Blizz. I'm not going to let him hurt you." The teen stood and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck.

ZZ

"Dad, you can't make us run tomorrow! I'm telling you she's not ready!" Jack yelled at his father when the man still insisted they race the next day.

"You'll run, or she's horse meat. Simple as that." Marcus leaned back in his chair, his legs crossed on the kitchen table as he read the newspaper. "You live under my roof and eat my food. You'll run wherever and whenever I tell you to."

"You mean the roof you bought with _my _winnings? The food you buy with _my _hard work?! Fuck you! I won't let you run the only creature that loves me until she's dead! You can just fuck off!" Jack threw his napkin down on the table before running from the room.

"You'll run, you little shit. What else are you good for?" Marcus Overland chuckled, turning the page.

The furious Jack went straight to his room. He snatched a backpack and filled it with his riding gear and only the basic necessities. As soon as he was finished, Jack climbed out his window, sliding down the drainage pipe before landing silently on the grass. Crouching low, he made his way down to the barn. Blizzard whinnied happily when she first saw him, but he quickly quieted her with a stroke of her nose. "They are not going to hurt you, Blizz. I'll make sure of it." Jack quickly got her ready, using only a blanket and bridle to make it faster. The second he was finished, he kicked the stall door open, swung up onto Blizzard's back, and the two took off into the night.

ZZ

"Whoa now, watch where ya goin', boy!" A large black horse reared up, it's rider struggling to sooth him. The horse had been startled by the white mare suddenly bolting from the forest.

Both Jack and Blizzard were taken by surprise by the other rider. Blizzard reared up, whinnying in shock, but as she reared, she lost her footing on the slick grass. Rider and horse went tumbling down the small hill. Jack was thrown from her back at the bottom, both him and his mare crying out in pain. The brunette immediately forgot his own distress and stumbled over to his friend. Blizzard was writhing on the ground nearby, only calming somewhat when her rider gently touched her flank. Jack nearly cried just at the sight of his friend, one of her hind legs harshly swollen. "Oh god...no...shhhh. Shhhh, girl." He gently stroked the mare's neck, trying to calm both her and himself as he ignored the wet feeling that was starting to seep down the side of his head.

"Move over." The other rider dropped down from his horse's back and knelt next to the downed animal. "Hush, baby girl." He stroked her neck, further soothing her. His long fingers gently moved over the swollen flesh. "She's not lamed, but she'll need treatment." He moved his hands from the horse, turning to look at Jack. "What about ya, clumsy? Ya all right?"

"I...I'm fine..." He had to hold back a sob as he wrapped his arms around his beloved horse's neck. Blizzard practically wrapped herself around him, trying to comfort him as best as she could. "I'm so sorry..." Jack whispered into her ear.

"Don' strangle her." The man straightened, grabbing his horse's reins. "I'll be back in two swishes of a horse's tail. I gotta go get my med kit. Ya stay here and make sure she don' move." He hopped up gracefully, pulling his horse to a stop next to them. "Ya okay stayin' by yarself 'til then?"

Jack nodded half-heatedly before he leaned miserably against his horse's neck as his head started to throb. "So sorry, Blizz...so, so sorry..." He continued to stroke her soothingly. When he felt a trickle of something sneaking down his forehead, he quickly swiped at it with his sleeve. It wasn't until his eyes started to blur and close that he realized there was a smear of blood on his blue sleeve. There wasn't much he could do to fight it. Jack passed out against Blizzard's body before he could even realize what had really happened.

ZZ

**In case you didn't read my first Author's note, which I doubt many of you did or will even read this one (I read Fanfics myself. I know how it goes :P) Jarjarblinx1 and I have already completely written this story out. It's done. There's no need to worry about it never finishing because it already has. The only problem, however, is that _none_ of it has been edited yet. So apologize for the inevitable long waits between updating in advance because I have university homework, video games, a social life, and editing to juggle. I'll try to get it done as fast as I can, but I just wanted to let you all know that there's no need to panic...yet. **

**As always, reviews are a lovely thing. I won't hold our story for ransom in return for reviews like I've seen others do, but they are much appreciated all the same. Love you all. Hope you enjoy****ed the first chapter!**


End file.
